


Connection

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Night Mirror: The Triad and Baal [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Mirror Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows the other wants the chance to pin Samantha to the bed that's off to one side, a massive thing that is proper for a god and her consorts. He also knows it won't happen unless she commands it, and that the other will accept what he is given rather than risk being kept entirely from her side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink_bingo's prompt "hypnosis/mind control", although it is a rather broad interpretation thereof. Set at some point after [Clarity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/223788)

_He's never experienced anything like this before, being so utterly out of control of the body he inhabits. Even if with this host, it's not always control so much as cooperation - the human is entertaining, and has welcomed his presence as some hosts never do - he's never been a helpless passenger in the back of someone's mind._

_Admitting he's even the least bit afraid because of it is something he can't do._

_Not that whoever is in control of this body seems to be aware there is a passenger in the back of their mind. Of course, that there are two minds - as well as, he think, two passengers - might have some part in that. That the person he's in seems not to be particularly in control, either, might have another._

_"You know this isn't going to change our mind about how the treaty is arranged." Samantha Carter is sprawled on a throne-like chair in front of him, in what this other - himself? - person knows is her personal quarters. Watching him with a cynical amusement that doesn't seem to quite fit the tau'ri woman he knows. "Although Jolinar and I do appreciate your willingness to entertain us."_

_And that isn't right, either. Samantha is entirely her own person, no longer the host of Jolinar of Malkshur. It makes him rage all the more, trapped and helpless and silent as he is, with only his host's mind for true company, as unable to do anything as he is. It's unsettling, and infuriating._

_"I did not intend this to change our diplomatic relationship, no." The smoothly modulated tones that he's familiar with emerge from his mouth, without his or his host's conscious direction. Instead, it's the mind of these others, who think they are himself and his host. "However, you are fascinating for a tok'ra, and you intrigue me."_

_Samantha chuckles, giving him a wry, and distrusting, half-smile. "Good to know." She looks past him, nodding to someone he can't see, but that this other expects to be there, anticipates. Paul Davis, the other's mind supplies, once a Major working for the SGC, now one of Samantha's partners. The other, another tok'ra, is just visible at the edge of his vision, leaning against a wall in a deliberate placement._

_The stinging pain of a lash he doesn't expect, and he wants to shout in fury at the insolence of it. To flog a god is unforgivable; and yet the one in control seems not to feel the same anger, only a rising arousal that each strike of whatever Davis is using against his back._

_It also serves to bring his nudity to his attention, and the knowledge that this isn't the first time he's done something he isn't certain he cares for in order to draw Samantha's attention to him. Trying to establish a personal connection, since she won't allow much in the way of a political or diplomatic connection._

_Anger and pain, humiliation and arousal blend into an obscene whole that would have him struggling to breathe if he had control of the body. As it is, the deliberately deep breaths are only barely keeping the other in control enough to keep from demanding to be released from the chains that keep his arms above his head, and him upright. He knows the other wants the chance to pin Samantha to the bed that's off to one side, a massive thing that is proper for a god and her consorts._

_He also knows it won't happen unless she commands it, and that the other will accept what he is given rather than risk being kept entirely from her side. He doesn't understand it, doesn't like it, and that only feeds his rage._

~ ~~ ~

Baal wakes with a start, uncertain why he was sleeping, and shaking with the rage of the dream. It had to be a dream, because gods do not grovel before mere tau'ri for their entertainment, an assessment his host entirely agrees with. Neither of them understands the dream, or the strange, niggling sensation that it isn't entirely a dream.

He flings himself out of his bed, calling for his lo'taur, and trying to shake off the sense-memories of a lash against his back, air whispering against his skin. Shoving away the sight of Samantha Carter smiling with amusement, one hand on her throne, the other between her thighs to bring herself off.

Although, perhaps it would be fitting to capture her, and subject her to a similar situation. It would certainly assuage the building desire for revenge better than any other idea that floats through his mind at the moment.

A smile crosses his face, and Baal heads for the pel'tak to give orders to take them to Earth.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompts:** Violation (#938/1000), hypnosis/mind control


End file.
